Alphabet Challenge: B is for BONDING
by toobeauty
Summary: A royal marriage prepares them for their final bonding ...


TITLE: B is for BONDING.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: PG.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

* * *

The ceremony was already planned; in fact Alexander had planned it in his head so many times that he was sure of its outcome, he did the same with his Cavalry exercises, he had planned and looked for all the cons and pros and he had found it flawless.

He took into consideration many things: the location, the clothes, the time of the year and the people invited.

As he was lying on his back, eyes closed, Alexander started to double check all the things he had done.

Location: he had considered many places, Pella would be the perfect city because even though it wasn't so luxurious, it was the most beautiful city of the kingdom, it was big enough to lodge all the guests and ambassadors who were going to be invited and the city had the importance that the marriage of the King of Macedon deserved. Location checked so Alexander's mind moved to the next topic.

Clothes: He had chosen the richest silk garments the world had ever seen, with gold threads and jewels attached to them. The consort's clothes were spectacular and matched the King's. Two new crowns had been forged to celebrate such an important event and other pieces of jewelry were in their final stage of handcraft. Clothes checked so he passed on to the other theme.

Time of the year: Spring was the best option, the weather was warm, there were birds everywhere and flowers blooming, filling the gardens of the palace with their smell. It would be a day marriage but the celebration party would be held in the evening when the temperature got better. Apart from that, spring was a significant season for both of them, having lived tender moments in previous spring times. So season checked and the last but not least topic was the guests.

Guests: everybody would be invited, it was an important event so everyone would be there to celebrate, enjoy and congratulate the Royal couple. Guests would be arriving from every region of the kingdom, bringing wealthy presents to show their loyalty.

Alexander was really exhausted, taking care of all the wedding details was a feat to rival any of Hercules's tasks, but he was happy that he could do it.

Alexander felt his cot bed deepen and a big internal smile appeared on his face, he didn't open his eyes but the sandalwood perfume announced the arrival of his lover who came to share the night with him. Alexander pretended to be asleep so Hephaestion kissed his lips softly because he didn't want to wake him up. Hephaestion knew how hard Alexander had been working for the wedding and he hadn't let Hephaestion help him with his tasks.

The blue eyed soldier stripped naked and laid next to his lover, propped on an elbow, a hand holding his head while he looked Alexander sleep, a thing he had been doing for the last eight years and he knew he would never get tired of doing.

Hephaestion couldn't resist the temptation of outlining Alexander's profile with the tip of his index finger and lingered for a long moment on his lover's lips, which he loved kissing a lot.

Before Morpheus took him in his arms, Hephaestion set a butterfly kiss on Alexander's lips but, to his surprise, he was flipped over and set on his back by a smiling Alexander. The kiss deepened and two pairs of hungry hands started their eternal journey all over the other's body.

Feeling tired after a long but slow lovemaking, both lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Eos found them sharing the morning and Hephaestion asked Alexander as soon as the golden youth opened his eyes:

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course, Phai! This is an important event for our kingdom. What about you?"

"Me too" answered Hephaestion blushing.

Alexander kissed him with all the love and passion his body was capable of feeling and after hugging each other, they went different ways to get themselves ready.

Everything was perfect and the planning was carried out successfully. And there he was, the proud groom ready for his wedding ceremony. Alexander was standing next to his father while Hephaestion was standing next to Olympia. The celebration was over, the newly wed kissed and in that moment, a roar from the entire Macedonian Army could be listened and following Parmenion's loud voice, they choired "Happiness and long life to Phillip and Olympia".

Alexander was walking among the guests, seeing that everybody had their cups and stomachs filled with good red Macedonian wine and all the specialties he had ordered the cooks prepared. He talked to every important person in the Throne Room and listened to the most amazing stories about his father and mother. While he was walking around, he felt a warm sensation inside his heart, when he turned round, he discovered his faithful Patroclus looking at him from the furthest corner of the room, and his heart skipped a beat.

Olympia saw the exchange of looks between his son and his lover and for the first time in her life she was happy and she would help them to live that happiness because she realized they were meant to be together.

Alexander was walking towards Hephaestion when his father took him by his arm and made him face him. In front of the hundreds of guests, King Phillip praised his son for the marvelous planning of the wedding and appointed him as the only heir to the throne. Alexander couldn't believe his good luck and embraced and thanked his father with love. In the meantime, Olympia had got closer to Hephaestion and taken him by his arm, asking the young soldier to accompany her. The couple got to the place where Alexander and Phillip were standing and Olympia took his son's hand and placed it on Hephaestion's, holding them between her own hands.

"Love is a gift from the gods and any human being should deny it. I hope that you two, my dearest sons, can live your love in peace. Don't make love wait and follow our steps soon".

After saying that, she kissed both youths on their cheeks and embraced her husband who looked at her lovingly.

The night turned into dawn and two young men were walking in the woods, holding hands, wearing white chitons, leather sandals and cloaks, one deep red for the blonde man and one dark blue for the brunette. They reached a small altar; in it there were two small statues representing one Aphrodite and one Peitho. The two men looked at each other's eyes and said their prays for both goddess, offered some spices as a sacrifice and exchanged their bonding vows.

"Me, Alexander, son of King Phillip of Macedon and only heir to the throne, offer you Hephaestion my heart and my soul, I promise to be forever with you, in good and bad times, in times of peace or war, in health and illness till father Zeus calls me to cross the Styx"

"Me, Hephaestion, son of Amyntor and Alexander's first companion, offer you Alexander my love and my loyalty, I promise to follow you till the end of the earth and further beyond, I will be yours till you decide or till Atropos cut the thread of my life"

"We will be forever together, Phai, because the gods have made this bonding in heaven"

"I hope your mother doesn't think our bonding was too quick" answered Hephaestion laughing because he wanted to lighten the moment.

"So, husband, if our sacrifices are over and our vows exchanged, may I suggest we take this celebration to my chamber, excuse me, to "our "chamber because I am in real need to consummate this bonding" Alexander said with a broad smile in his face.

"That's fine, my husband, I cannot think any better option to end this festive day"

Two young men made their way back to their chamber, knowing that their bonding would be only for themselves but being certain that their union was being blessed from the Olympo.

* * *

Author's note: extract taken from Wikipedia: In Greek mythology, **Peitho** is the goddess who personifies persuasion and seduction. Peitho, in her role as an attendant or companion of Aphrodite, was intimately connected to the goddess of love and beauty. The connection is even deeper in the context of Ancient Greek marriage because a suitor had to negotiate with the father of a young woman for her hand in marriage and offer a bridal price in return for her. The most desirable women drew many prospective suitors, and persuasive skill often determined their success. Aphrodite and Peitho were sometimes conflated to a certain extent, with the name Peitho appearing in conjunction with, or as an epithet of, Aphrodite's name. This helps to demonstrate how the relationship between persuasion and love (or desire) was important in Greek culture.


End file.
